vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cancer Deathmask (Saint Seiya)
|-|Cancer Gold Cloth= |-|Cancer Surplice= Summary Cancer Deathmask was the Gold Saint of the constellation Cancer in Saint Seiya. Out of all the Gold Saints, he is the most vicious and cruel. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C Name: Cancer Deathmask, Mephisto, Cliff Okentos Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 16 (Episode G), 23 - 27 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, Destruction, and Restoration with Macro-Quantum Destruction at faster than light speeds), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can tear someone's soul from their body), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack non-physical beings), Reactive Evolution (Can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once), Immortality and Resurrection (With the 8th sense, he has total control over his body and soul in the spirit realm, allowing him to resurrect himself), Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (The weakest of the 20th Century Gold Saints, though still comparable to the likes of Pisces Aphrodite and Taurus Aldebaran) | Galaxy level (Comparable to other 8th Sense Users) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Superior to Hecate and above lesser 7th Sense users), '''Massively FTL+ through Miracles | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold saints are stated to be able to engage in 1000 day matches if equally matched); The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Interstellar | Galactic Standard Equipment: Cancer Gold Cloth/Cancer Surplice Intelligence: Below Average (Highly arrogant, treats his enemies as beneath him, which led to his defeat at the hands of Shiryu) Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant. His evil nature once made the Gold Cloth of Cancer abandon him in the midst of battle (Only applies to Sanctuary Arc Deathmask) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Praesepe Underworld Wave:' Deathmask fires a barrage of energy that separates his opponent's soul from their body, sending them through Yomotsu Hirasaka, the entrance to the world of the dead. Without their soul, his opponent's body is left defenseless and immobile, while their soul is stripped of their power. Deathmask himself can travel through Yomotsu Hirasaka, body and soul without harmful effects. Key: Base | 8th Sense Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3